Fan: Sky and J.a.k.o.s.
'''Fan: Sky and J.a.k.o.s '''is a fanfiction written by an Anon and a Spin-off to Acachelle ROLEPLAY! (Series/Roleplay). Desc: This takes place 5 years before Fan: j.a.k.o.s. and papa acachalla and Acachella ROLEPLAY!. This explains how Sky knew J.a.k.o.s in Acachella ROLEPLAY!. Chapter 1: Rain of the Empire Sky: The Sky Army Village was having a peaceful day. Villagers were mining Budder in the Budder Mines, Cops were arresting Squids, and Sky was playing a Parkour Map with Deadlox near the McSkyDonald's. "WOO! HERE I GO!" Sky yelled as he jumped down the block. "CRAP!!!" He said. He fell and landed onto the ground, dieing. He respawned near the Bank. "Dang it, Deadlox!" He said, with Deadlox laughing uncontrolably. J.a.k.o.s: J.a.k.o.s was eating a Golden Apple when he saw a Village. "Finally! Somewhere to trade!" he said and started to run off to the Village. He was ambushed by Retarded Squids, the giant flying Ghast-Squids who were shooting Fire Balls at J.a.k.o.s. He took out his Bow and shot one, with it crashing into the ground. He hid behind a rock and dipped his arrows in Posion, aiming his bow at a Squid above him, shooting it. The last two landed on ground, ready to fight. J.a.k.o.s was out numbered, he ran out of arrows. "Come on, think...Think Jack!" He thought to himself. "I haven't really tested this, but..." he said out loud. "Fus...Fus..." "FUS RO DAH!" He shouted, with the Squids flying backwards into the Jungle, flying straight into Trees. J.a.k.o.s ripped an arrow out of one of the Squids who landed on ground. "Village, here I come!" Category:Spin-off Category:Acachella ROLEPLAY! Universe Category:Acachella ROLEPLAY! Expanded Lore Category:Acachella ROLEPLAY! Spin-offs Category:Team Crafted Sky: HuskMUDKIPZ jumped off a ledge, landing into a pile of Sheep. "Woohoo!" Sky jumped of the ledge but landed into a rock. "GOSH DANG IT HUSKY!" Sky said. "Dang fish!" Sky said, respawning, with Deadlox and Husky laughing. "I"M NOT A FISH!" Husky yelled as he beat Sky with a Diamond Sword, killing him. "SPAWN KILLER! SPAWN KILLER!" Sky yelled as he jumped back over to the Parkour Map. A guard looked out the Watch Tower and seen Sky and the rest making videos. "This is going along nicely, Mayor." He said. "Yes, it is. But....I think Sky had enough of his...."Royal" Throne." The Mayor said. "What? That is Edward Sky you are talking about! Our king! Even you need to follow his orders!" The Mayor got up from his chair and walked to the guard. "I have a plan to kill him." "Kill him? Are you insane?!" The Mayor put his hand on his chest. "I have a plan to rip this kingdom. Piece, by Piece. And I, Zack Vahl, will be the king." He said. "Your crazy...." "And we don't want loose ends, now do we?" "What are you-" The Mayor put his other palm over the guards mouth. "Now don't scream.." He pushed him off the Watch Tower. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed and landed crashed through a roof of a house. "I said no screaming....." Sky was sitting on a bench next to Deadlox, eating a Budder Apple. "Today's gameplay was sweet, Sky!" Deadlox said, pulling a Sandwich out of a Paper Bag. "So, what did you do on your channel today?" Sky asked. "Did some Seed Showcases." "What seed-" They heard screaming and a crash. "Sky, get your sword.." "Got it." J.a.k.o.s.: J.a.k.o.s was almost to the Main Gate of the Village, when he saw a sign. "Sky Army Village....Pop: 3 Million...." J.a.k.o.s. read. "Hm, this must be a City!" He though to himself, putting his hand on the gate when he heard a scream. J.a.k.o.s pushed the gate doors open with his foot and sprinted inside. He saw a man in a black outfit, with a golden necklace and glasses, and a man in a white T-shirt with headphones standing next to a house with a broken roof. There was blood scattered around the area. J.a.k.o.s. ran over to the house and greeted them. "What happened?" He asked. "We don't know. It's looks like a Murder to us." Deadlox said. A Police car drove over to them and a man with a black outfit came out. "Finally, your here, Officer Ssundee!" Sky said. 'Who's the dude with the robotic armor?" Ssundee asked. "Um, name?" Deadlox asked. "J.a.k.o.s., or Jack." he said. "I can help you with this crime if you want." J.a.k.o.s. said. "We need all the help we can get. We don't really have that much of a Police force anymore." Ssundee said. J.a.k.o.s. walked inside and saw the body. He was decking in Daedric armor with a Iron sword, he had red hair and had crashed into the table, face up. "Time to use Detective Vision..." He thought. "If I scan the body, I should be able to identify the Victim." he thought. He scanned the corpse. "Name: Rova King. Cause of death: Most likely fall." He thought. "Wait...theres a set of finger prints on the chest..." he thought. "If I scan them, I might be able to track the Murderer...." J.a.k.o.s scanned the Finger Prints on the red Daedric armor. "Hmm...The murderer must have pushed him off high ground...But the murderer must have had somekind of Gloves. I can't find out who it is without taking DNA Tests of the hand of the Murderer...Something I can't do in the Field." He thought. He turned around to Sky, Ssundee and Deadlox. "He was pushed off of the Bell Tower." He said. "But...The only person there was him and the Mayor...Who could have done it?" Sky asked. "Take me to the Tower." J.a.k.o.s. said. When they got there, he scanned the foot prints he saw near a ledge. "These foot prints suggest that the Victim was talking to the murderer while near the ledge, later throwing him off." He thought. "The type of shoe Polish used was W.M Shoe Polish." "Does anyone in this city use "W.M Shoe Polish" J.a.k.o.s asked. "Only the Mayor" Ssundee said. "He's our suspect." J.a.k.o.s. said. Category:SkydoesMinecraft Chapter 2: Murder in the Court Category:2014 J.a.k.o.s. walked inside Ant-Court and saw the Judge. "Um, what's this, Edward?" asked the Judge, walking towards them. "Someone was murdered in the Village today, AntVenom." Sky said. "Uh, Murdered? That hasn't happened since the Great Fall, 5 years ago...." he replied. "Do you have any leads on who did this?" AntVenom asked. "This guy thinks the Mayor did it." Deadlox said, pointing to J.a.k.o.s. "And why's that?" Ant said. "He's the only one in this entire Village who uses W.M Shoe Polish, that's what I seen at the Murder. And, the victim was pushed off of the Watch Tower, where the Mayor stays." J.a.k.o.s. said. "I don't see why he would murder someone...That's....Unlike Vahl.." Ant said. "Anyway, if is his a suspect, then CavemanFilms should know about this." "Yeah, he would like to-" Deadlox was cut mid-sentence when a Bodyguard was shot in the arm. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Deadlox screamed. J.a.k.o.s. and Ant ran over to the guard. "It's too late, he's dead." J.a.k.o.s. said. "Someone's trying to take out our protection, or tie up loose ends..." Sky said. "The bullet came from 2.4 Miles away from here....Someone would have to have years of training to pull something like that off..." J.a.k.o.s. said."Well, what now?" Deadlox asked. "I need to call in one of my..."Buddies"." J.a.k.o.s said. The roof of the court room exploded and a blue figure with white robes appeared. "Ah, your already here, Squidzio." "What's the problem?" Squidzio asked. "Wait a sec...Your a Squid!" Sky confronted. "Yes. But I am not apart of the Squid Nation." Sky spit on the ground and growled. "I don't trust em'..." J.a.k.o.s. rolled his eyes. "Who do you think killed this guy?" "Easy. Deadshot." Squidzio said, "Here? In Minecraftia?" "Yep. He broke out of Black Gate a couple of days ago." "But, only one piece of hair can figure out where he is." "And who might that be?" Antvenom asked. "I think you mean....Wilford Worfstache!" They all turned around to see a man with a black shirt with an M on it, wearing a Pink Mustache. "Me, Wilford Worfstache and Tiny Box Tim have became detectives, Mr. J.a.k.o.s.!" he said and held a small box. "I'M TINY BOX TIM!!" "So can you find out where Deadshot is?" Caveman asked. "Why, yes, the world's greatest detective, Markiplier can indeed figure out where he is!" "But....I'm trying to find someone....Someone who both the crazed Butt Stabber and the evil Moose Man are protecting.....WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!" A villager with black robes heard the scream and fled. "THERE'S THE BLACKSMITH!" Mark crashed through the window and shot the Blacksmith with his Butt Stabber ray. "WE GOT HIM! CUFF EM'!" Mark screamed and a Police officer arrested the Blacksmith. "YEAH! Anyway, let's find Deadshot with my bros Toby, Wade and Bob." At Mark's house.... "Doctor! We're loosing the random person!" "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" a man that looked like Mark but with red hair yelled at a nurse. Mark opened the door and J.a.k.o.s., Caveman, Sky, Deadlox, and AntVenom stepped inside. "Oh hi, Mr. Markiplier!" the red haired man said. "Yo, Doctorplier!' Tobuscus, Lordminion and Bob were laying on the couch watching Gotham. "WADE!" Mark screamed. "What Mark?" "WE NEED SOMETHIN' TO FIND SOMEONE!" "Okay!" Wade said and pulled a Dovahgoat out of the couch. "FUS RO DAH!" it screamed. "Perfect!" Mark said. "Now we need to get in my room...Watch out because some big person that wants to rip my head off tends to hide in there." "Little Piggy no no, Little Piggy go home!" he sang as he shimmied across a bed and into the room where a Angel statue was. "Why hello, baby!" Mark said. "She'll be nice to you as long as you don't blink." Mark sat down on a chair belonging to a computer and typed away. "Ah, here it is! Deadshot: Gotham, 53 Bacon Sammich street!" Mark said while typing more. "You hacked Deadshot?" Deadlox asked. "No, I just went onto his Twitter!" "MARK! DOVAHGOAT BECAME A HUNTER!" Wade screamed when the goat transformed into a jacketed Infected. "GOOD FOR YOU, WADE!" "It's...IT BEAT MY HIGH SCORE IN CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS! NOOOOO!" The Hunter growled in victory as a Tank, Witch, and Smoker ran inside to celebrate. "This happens everyday..." Mark facepalms. "YAY! PARTY!" Sky jumped into the chaos and ate doritos while playing a Co-op deathmatch with the Smoker in Halo 3. "But wait...He's going to..No...It can't be!" "What is it?!" "HE'S GOING TO THE YOGLABS!" At SipsCo, 4 years ago... Sipping from his cup of coffee, Sips removed himself from the chair and stood next to the window, seeing the massive Jaffa Factory. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Lewis! Lewis!" the red bearded Dwarf hopped around the factory, killing any pigs or cows in the way. "What Simon?!" the red-shirted Spaceman asked in annoyance. "Oi! We're out of Jaffas!" "Can't you just make more cakes?" "'Course not, Lewis! Don't be so offensive to my Jaffas..." the Spaceman rolled his eyes and continued to catch bees. "OH MY JAFFA CAKES!" the Dwarf screamed and hid behind a sheep. "What-" the Spaceman dropped his blaster pistol at the sight of a giant Mech suit. "I"M PIE CRUST YUM YUM! I'M HERE TO FORCE YOU TO MAKE MORE SHADOW OF-" "THAT SERIES IS OVER!" a blonde woman screamed and cute the mech in half with her diamond sword. "Hannah?! What are you doing here?" the Spaceman asked. "There's a problem. A huuuuuuuuuuuuuge problem! Hop in the YOGIS!" she screamed and took the two by hand and thew them into a blue police box with a Dwarf face on top. "No! Not without my Jaffas!" "Simon, if you don't help Jaffas will cease to exist." the blonde replied. "LET'S ROLL!" he said and pulled out a Diamond spade out of his beard.